No Escape: Part 1
"No Escape: Part 1" is the twentieth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 10, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Antony Del Rio as Kel * Bobby Moynihan as Orka / Stormtrooper #3 * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jim Rash as Flix * Jonathan Lipow as Al / Scuba Trooper / Stormtrooper #4 * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Phil LaMarr as Stormtrooper #1 * Steve Blum as Stormtrooper #2 * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Brandon Auman Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos I Beg to Differ - "No Escape Part 1" Preview Bucket's List - "No Escape Part 1" Screenshots S1 E20 Upsilon-class command shuttle & TIE fighters.jpg S1 E20 Doza & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E20 4D-M1N.jpg S1 E20 Doza, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E20 Yeager, Tam & Tierny.jpg S1 E20 Kaz & CB-23.jpg S1 E20 SCUBA troopers.jpg S1 E20 Kaz & SCUBA trooper.jpg S1 E20 Kaz, CB-23 & SCUBA trooper.jpg S1 E20 Kaz & CB-23 (2).jpg S1 E20 Eila, Neeku & Kel.jpg S1 E20 Orka, Flix, GL-N & Bitey.jpg S1 E20 Orka, Flix, GL-N & Bitey (2).jpg S1 E20 Kaz, CB-23 & Buggles.jpg S1 E20 Yeager, Doza & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E20 MB-13A & CB-23.jpg S1 E20 Hux & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E20 Hux & stormtroopers (2).jpg S1 E20 Stormtroopers.jpg S1 E20 Kaz & stormtroopers.jpg Concept Art 121 General Hux character illustration.jpg 121 First Order banners.jpg 121 MB-13A.jpg 121 Starkiller Base.jpg 121 Galleon.jpg 121 Galleon interior details.jpg 121 Galleon interior.jpg 121 Trooper character illustration.jpg 121 Colossus hyper drive room.jpg Bucket's List # First Order SCUBA Troopers: Two First Order troopers chase Kaz and CB-23 underwater. This is the first appearance of these First Order SCUBA troopers, which are similar to the clone SCUBA troopers seen in The Clone Wars. # CB-23 Goes Swimming: CB-23 uses her underwater motor in this episode. It makes the same sound as the Gungan bongo in The Phantom Menace. # The Big Speech: Kaz and Torra stumble upon some First Order stormtroopers, watching a transmission of Hux's speech from The Force Awakens. This is the same audio of actor Domhnall Gleeson that is used in the film. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1